reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cochinay
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = |territory = West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees |inhabitants = Dutch Van Der Linde Dutch's Gang |image2 = File:Rdr_cochinay.jpg }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is located high in the northernmost mountains. It is the furthest point north that the player can reach and has the highest altitude in all of Red Dead Redemption. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' is home to the Native American population of West Elizabeth. Dutch Van Der Linde recruits the Native Americans into his new gang and makes Cochinay his stronghold. The Natives, upset at being pushed from their lands by the U.S. government and at the rapid development of the region, embrace Van Der Linde's anarchistic views and openly participate in raids against settlements. John Marston travels here during the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free" as well as during the Harold MacDougal mission "At Home With Dutch". ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain the Bolt Action Rifle. Layout Cochinay is accessible by following the main trail in Tall Trees north from Manzanita Post. The trail will lead north before turning east at the cliffs, then looping south to a river and north again. At the top of the switchback up the mountainside, the player arrives at Cochinay's front gate. Cochinay itself is divided into three areas. The first area is directly beyond the front gate; it is a narrow area between two cliffs, with some trees on the right side and several boulders scattered around the central clearing. Past this area is a second gate, which leads to a camp consisting of several tents and a pen with pigs and goats with several chickens roaming around by the camp, and then the third and final gate, which is flanked by defensive elevated platforms and towers. The third area of Cochinay is similar to the interior of a fortress, with some tents on the ground and tall log buildings against the walls. The building across from the gate is topped by a machine gun. Inside one of the buildings, there is an entrance to a tunnel that runs through the mountain and opens onto a sheer face of the cliff. This opening provides a vantage point from which the player can see for miles, all the way to Flat Iron Lake. Falling off the cliff in Multiplayer may sometimes spawn the player on top of another cliff overlooking the second campground, which proves very useful for sniping. Also you may spawn below the cliff on the ground, that is yet to be figured out how to access it without dying. At this spawn point is an old mining track and up one end is a boarded up mining cave and at the other an old mining facility which has not much around it. There is also a cave leading underneath Nekoti Rock filled with TNT but it does end with a dead end. Trivia *After completing the Edgar Ross mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free", the player can return here at any time. Although there are chickens, goats, and pigs kept in the camp, however, there's no one around in that area. *There are several chests hidden throughout the hideout. A few can be found in the tents at the staging grounds, a large, steel chest containing a normal amount of cash is in the first tent at the showdown arena, and one is hidden in Dutch's personal quarters inside the mine behind a shawl draped between a rock doorway. *It is easy to become a public enemy and get the achievement Most Wanted here by killing livestock, this will make the Mexican army appear (for some reason). If done a couple of times, becoming a public enemy without an amount of money even being displayed could be possible. *There is also a hitching post where a horse will occasionally spawn. *In Undead Nightmare, there is only one survivor, who appears to be outlaw Melvin Spinney, and he is using a Repeater Carbine in the sniper tower. *In Undead Nightmare, it is possible for Undead to spawn inside the tunnels. *In Undead Nightmare, if you go to the bottom of the cliff where Dutch leaped from, you will find a rectangular shaped bump in the ground which is surrounded by small rocks. This is very likely where Dutch is burried after the events of "And The Truth Will Set You Free". Gallery File:Rdr_cochinay_2.jpg|The heart of Cochinay and the mine entrance. cochinay.jpg|The gate of Cochinay File:Glitch_in_Undead_Nightmare.jpg|This was a glitch in Undead Nightmare, where 1 guy had 3 clones (original person not in picture) Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- es:Cochinay Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Tall Trees Category:Undead Nightmare